Misomeru
by WickedGame
Summary: 1x2x1, AU. Heero is an neat, orderly art major who gets swept up in a whirlwind by Duo Maxwell, the classes' newest nude model. Shounen Ai, Yaoi. Now Complete.
1. Alla Prima

**Misomeru**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. I do not own IKEA. I would like to thank the author pyrzm over at mediaminer(dot)org for the inspiration to make Heero an artist. Misomeru is a Japanese term that means: "To feel, on first meeting, that someone is just the person you've been looking for"_

_**Chapter One – Alla Prima (at the first)**_

Heero Yuy had no idea what he had done to be put into this situation. Actually, he did know, but it was not his fault, and he would tell anyone that asked the same thing. He had been enrolled in a drawing class that had been beneath his level, so he dropped it. But, he still needed an art class for the semester, so he took the open spot in the Life Studio class without thinking twice.

Two months of drawing females had proven both boring and uneventful. Even though he knew the female body was gorgeous by nature, it did not incite any passion on his part. He could paint, sketch, and do any number of things, but he was looking for something that gave his art purpose.

He was thinking of skiving off classes for the day when something told him to go anyways. Today was the first day of drawing the male form. For two months, the same male would be in their classroom, and they would paint him and sketch him, all in different poses and settings.

Heero arrived early, and he approached the same easel he had been using for days. The morning sun filtered through the vertical blinds and illuminated the room. His back was to the window, being warmed. He shrugged himself out of his blue jacket and stretched his arms high above his head. The dark green t-shirt he had chosen to wear that day rode up the slightest bit, exposing a patch of golden skin across his abdomen. The khakis he wore rode a little low on his slim hips, a product of his Japanese-American heritage. His black boots made no noise on the concrete flooring. He shook his dark brown hair away from his blue eyes and stared forward.

The door opened and shut. Heero looked at the person entering the room instinctively. At first he thought it was a girl, with a long, chestnut brown braid. But as he looked closer, he saw that the body crossing the room was most definitely male. He was a touch taller than Heero himself, and he had a similar build. Long, lithe, and toned. He wore a red t-shirt that did not mold, but certainly clung to his torso and chest. His black jeans were only slightly relaxed. He too wore black boots.

"Can I help you?" Heero asked him, not knowing anything else to say.

"Yeah, um, I'm looking for Professor Epans?" he asked. Heero looked at those messy bangs and the startlingly violet eyes beneath them, amazed at how someone could seem so feminine and yet be so male at the same time.

"He's not here yet," Heero commented.

"Duo Maxwell," the male revealed his name and held out his right hand. Heero took it in his own and shook it. Duo had a firm handshake, but not overwhelmingly so.

"Heero Yuy. Can I help you with something?" Heero asked again.

"Well, I am supposed to model for this class, and I just wanted to know where I could change?" Duo asked, confused. He looked around and saw no changing room.

"I believe the models usually change in the bathroom in the hallway," Heero managed to choke out. This was the male they would be studying for the next two months? Him? The man looked like a combination of exotic and erotic, and Heero knew that the sniggering girls in the class would go gaga over this subject.

"Hey, thanks!" Duo said appreciatively as he turned to walk out. Then he stopped.

"Do you take this class? Am I modeling for you?" Duo asked.

"Well, modeling for the class, but yes, I will be one of the people drawing you," Heero tried to stay calm.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad with you studying me," Duo winked and then he was out the door. Heero felt a blush grace his cheeks. Was Duo flirting with him?

Other students started flooding into the classroom. Shortly after them came Professor Epans, with his usual surly expression in place.

"Today we start our study of the male body. The model that will be posing today will be posing in the nude. He will be placed in a standing position. You will sketch him in pencil on your paper pads. This is how we will begin this phase. By the end of this section, you will be painting him in various poses of your choice. I will go see if he is ready," the professor opened the door, and poked his head out. A few muffled words later and Duo walked back into the classroom, wearing only a white robe.

"Over here please, Mr. Maxwell," the professor pointed at a small pedestal he had set up in the middle of the room. Heero's easel was directly in front of Duo, if about ten feet away.

"When you take off your robe, please stand in the most comfortable position you can manage. You will be standing still for about 45 minutes. Okay, begin"

Duo slipped his robe off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. The girls almost all collectively gasped. The other men in the class shifted in an almost uncomfortable manner. Heero just stared, and noticed those violet eyes were watching him as well.

He was every bit as lithe and toned as Heero had imagined. He looked like a fighter. Someone who would get your back in a fight. Someone who would take a punch and give one back. That increased Heero's respect for the braided man.

Those eyes were not as cheerful as they were before, now they seem guarded, they seemed almost cold. Heero, for the first time, wondered why Duo was doing this. He was letting people study his nude body for cash. Did he feel like a stripper? Did he feel used?

Heero looked Duo up and down with professional appraisal, not wanting to hurt the man's feelings. Then he began to sketch. Line after line, shadow after shadow. It did not take him long to do it either. Some of the people around him were having difficulty with the genital area, but Heero drew them perfectly, every fine line in place, every tuft of hair accurately represented.

"Mr. Yuy! This is very good. Have you ever seen this model before? You draw as if you have memorized him!" Professor Epans seemed astounded, and quite unaware of how loud he had been. Duo gained a slightly shocked look on his face but did not move, and not a few people sniggered.

"No sir. I just got inspired," Heero managed to get out evenly, and then he boldly looked at Duo. The shock had given way to a smoldering look, one that could melt stone. The professor shrugged and walked away. Heero wanted to melt into the floor.

Heero was still putting the finishing touches on his piece when the professor dismissed them. Duo quickly slipped out of the room to avoid the rabid girls, and Heero bent down to put everything in his bag. He banged his head on the easel when he went to stand back up. He sat down on the floor, his head spinning just a little. He was still sitting there when the door opened and Duo burst back into the room. Burst. That was a good word when it came to Duo. He burst into rooms and out of rooms. Heero knew, somehow, that Duo probably did everything with bursting.

Duo looked around the room with a weird expression on his face, and then looked relieved when he saw Heero still sitting on the ground. Duo crouched down next to Heero and smiled.

"I'm sorry that I was staring at you throughout the whole thing. I need something to focus on, or else it really starts to rankle me, displaying myself for all the world to see. I wanted to concentrate on a friendly face," Duo smiled a bright smile.

"I'm friendly?" Heero asked, slightly confused.

"More so than a lot of people. Plus, you're cute," Duo ran his fingers through Heero's hair and it was all Heero could do not to turn into his touch. What was wrong with him?

"I'm cute?" Heero asked, caught off guard once again. He was quickly realizing that Duo was very spontaneous, very impetuous, and probably very truthful.

"I will run and hide, but I never lie. I will be back tomorrow to stare at you some more, Heero. I want to see the sketch when you are done!" Duo left the room happy. It was then that Heero realized two things: that Duo had been looking for him when he had burst back into this room, and that there was a piece of paper lying in his lap. He unfolded it and read its contents.

Heero,

Shinigami02. My screen name. Use it?

Duo

Heero sat in that spot, staring at that piece of paper, until people started to file in for another class. He checked his watch as he hit the hallway and realized he was missing his English class. He swore he would ask to borrow notes, and skipped the class entirely, deciding instead to go to the student union and finish his sketch.

As he scratched his pencil along the paper, filled in a small shadow near Duo's chin, he wondered how he had done this. He had captured Duo. It looked like Duo could leap off the page at him. Somehow he had managed to capture that distance and cold look in Duo's eyes as he stood there, nude in front of everyone. The lean lines, the slender but toned arms, the way his bangs fell into his face in an unruly manner, sometimes covering those unusual but beautiful eyes. The upturned nose. Heero traced the lines of his drawing, and all he could think of was how beautiful Duo was. He stared at Duo's mouth in the drawing. Duo's lips had settled into a thin line, showing he was not pleased with what he was doing.

Why did he do it then? You had to volunteer. You were a paid volunteer, but a volunteer just the same. You got one hundred dollars per session to stand there, naked as a jailbird, and let people portray you via their own minds. It must be the money. At least, that was what Heero concluded.

His last class of the day was cancelled, so Heero went back to his apartment. He could not stand living on campus. He had done that his freshman year, and had hated every minute of it. So he rented this small studio space across the street from the college. It was not much. He had a comfy futon, made of cedar wood. The floors had been cedar when he moved in, so he thought it matched. He had a television that he watched sporadically. His eating area consisted of a small table made of cedar and two black chairs he bought at IKEA. He was a very clean person, very efficient. His desk was the biggest thing in the room by far (excepting the futon when it was pulled out). It was made of cheap wood, and painted black. Another black IKEA chair sat behind it. Heero was a computer junkie. He had towers, monitors, printers, scanners, digital cameras, and all sorts of other equipment. Most of it was in neat containers lined up against the wall behind the desk. He sat down at the desk and woke up his computer. The large LCD monitor showed a desktop background of a drawing he did a few months ago. He had sat in the botanical garden in Golden Gate Park and sketched this perfect picture of a single calla lily. The dew had still clung to its tip, and Heero thought it was the best thing he had ever drawn, excepting the current sketch he carried in his portfolio. But that was something he did not think he would ever put on his desktop.

He opened his email program and watched as it checked mail. Junk, junk, junk, junk. An email from an old friend named Wufei, who was currently at Harvard Law. Heero scanned it and found it only contained news that he had begun to see this great girl named Sally. He opened his chat program and opened a page to add a new friend.

"Shinigami02. The God of Death. Unusual name for someone so full of life," Heero muttered as he entered the name. Why was he doing this? He came to the conclusion that not doing it would be rude. It would be simpler to just do it, and not risk distraction later. Then why did he feel like that was a lie?

"He is online," Heero double clicked on the name and a chat screen popped up.

ZeroSystem: Hi, it's me. Heero. From art class?

Heero waited a moment for an answer.

Shinigami02: Heero! I am glad you messaged me.

ZeroSystem: Why?

Shinigami02: Are you done with your sketch?

ZeroSystem: The mission was accomplished. The drawing is done.

Shinigami02: Can I see it?

ZeroSystem: Tomorrow. I do not know what I am going to do with my time in class since your sketch is finished.

Shinigami02: Draw me something.

ZeroSystem: Like what?

Shinigami02: You. Draw yourself.

ZeroSystem: Why?

Shinigami02: You are clueless, you know that?

ZeroSystem: How do you know? You have known me for all of a few hours.

Shinigami02: So? Just trust me.

ZeroSystem: Trust you? I hardly know you!

Shinigami02: Have faith.

ZeroSystem: Okay, I will draw me. Mission accepted.

Shinigami02: And say you will have dinner with me tomorrow night.

Shinigami02: Hello?

Heero stared at the screen. Had Duo just asked him out? On a date? It was not if he really objected, he just never thought about dating anyone. It had always been about his studies, his mission to get his degree. Was he okay with this?

ZeroSystem: Like, a date?

Shinigami02: Why not?

ZeroSystem: Do you always answer a question with a question?

Shinigami02: No. Sometimes I answer yes. As should you. Come on, we can go have pizza or sushi if you prefer…

Heero stared.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he asked himself even as he was typing.

ZeroSystem: I'll go.

Shinigami02: You will? Great. Meet you in front of the library at seven?

ZeroSystem: Seven.

Shinigami02: See you then. Do you dance?

ZeroSystem: I can, when forced.

Shinigami02: I might have to force you then. I have to go. See ya in class tomorrow.

And then he was logged off.

"Very suave Heero," he worried to himself.


	2. Secondariamente

**Misomeru**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own the song "Shape of my heart" by Sting either._

**_Chapter Two – Secondariamente (Secondly)_**

Heero ran his fingers through his messy hair and stood in front of his easel. The mp3 player he was using blared into his ears. The sketch he had drawn of Duo yesterday in class was clipped over another he had started. The professor would be expecting them to finish yesterday's sketch today, but Heero had decided late last night to start one from memory. In this one, Duo was still nude, but he sat on an imaginary floor, with his knees drawn up into his chest, arms wrapped around them protectively. The Duo in this picture looked a little lost, and a little sad. Heero had followed his emotions when he had drawn that. It seemed to him that Duo did not want to be here, yet he was. Something had encroached on his life so much that he posed nude for other college students. Heero suspected that Duo Maxwell was not one to take his clothes arbitrarily.

_/I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war_

_I know that diamonds mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart/_

Heero sang softly with the song. He used his pencils to add a line here, a shadow there. To make the picture perfect Heero would need the whole upcoming period.

A finger tapped him on the shoulder, and Heero turned around sharply. He yanked the earbuds out of his ears and smiled at Duo, who was already robed and ready to go.

"Can I see it?" Duo was practically bouncing on the balls of his feets in anticipation. Heero sighed and released the sketch from the easel. Duo almost snatched it, then looked at it with interest.

"Do I really look like that?" Duo asked, screwing his face up.

"What? What are you talking about?" Heero looked at the sketch, "That's you, that is exactly how you look. What? Is it not good?" Heero started to get frustrated. He had thought it looked very good.

"No, no, it's very good. I just did not know I looked so..empty I guess," Duo told him.

"Not empty. Just not happy. Like you are up there but you do not want to be. Why do you do this?" Heero asked.

"Ah, that's a personal question we will save for some other time. What's this you are doing?" Duo asked, trying to peek at Heero's latest sketch. Heero guarded it fiercely.

"Later," Heero promised. Duo smiled and nodded.

"Still on for tonight?" Duo asked, fumbling with the end of his braid.

"Sure," Heero told him with a smile.

"Woohoo!" Duo jumped in the air, and then he gave Heero a small glare, "Where's the sketch of you?"

"Well, I have not exactly done that yet," Heero looked to the side. People were starting to file in.

"I will get you for that later," Duo winked at him and went to go wait by the platform.

When Professor Epans showed up, Heero took him his finished sketch of Duo.

"Are you sure you are done?" the professor asked.

"Positive. I am already working on another one, it should be ready by the end of class," Heero told the surprised professor.

"A muse for Mr. Yuy, I see?" Epans asked speculatively.

"I guess you could say that," Heero nodded and went back to his easel. Again he was the subject of Duo's gaze all throughout the lesson, but this time it did not unnerve him.

&&&

After his last class of the day, Heero went back to his apartment and showered. He shaved, and then applied his favorite cologne to his neck. He walked into his bedroom and opened his closet. It occurred to him that he had no idea what they were doing tonight. He assumed dinner, and Duo had mentioned something about dancing. Heero took out a pair of low-slung jeans that had a very dark wash. They were almost the same shade of his eyes. He put on a black belt with stainless steel rivets. He pulled on a black t-shirt that was worn and clung to his skin. A faded silver dragon graced the front of it. He pulled on a white oxford shirt and left it unbuttoned. He rolled up the cuffs of the shirt until they rested just under his elbows. He went back into his bathroom and applied some gel stuff to his hair that would make his very messy hair look…well…organized messy. He laughed at that. He focused on closing his watch over one wrist, and a black leather bracelet over the other wrist. He did not go out a lot, but he did know what to wear from reading and researching. He was satisfied with his appearance. He grabbed his newest sketch of Duo and placed it into a small folder for protection. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door.

Duo was already seated on a bench when he got there. The braid was still there, And it was neat to see Duo wearing an outfit similar to his own, only Duo's fingernails were painted black, and he wore black jeans and a black overshirt. Heero waved at him as he walked up, and he saw Duo's jaw drop before he grinned and waved back. Heero sat down next to him and handed Duo the folder.

"For me? You shouldn't have!" Duo said in a breathy voice, and then he opened the folder. Heero watched as several emotions played across Duo's face: awe, ache, shame, sadness, back to awe, pride, and then a grin.

"Your face shows so much without you saying a word," Heero murmured. Duo looked up at him and shrugged.

"Never did like to hide much. I run and hide, but I don't lie. That's me in a nutshell. This is gorgeous. How did you capture this? I did not even pose for this," Duo wondered aloud.

"I saw it in my mind's eye, and put it to paper," Heero shrugged.

"Can I keep it?" Duo asked.

"I will make you a copy after I get it back from the professor," Heero promised, "Can we walk go back to my apartment so I can take this back in? Do You mind?"

"No, I do not mind at all," Duo stood up and linked an arm with Heero. Heero just smirked as they walked to his car. The modest sedan sat lonely in the parking lot. Heero unlocked it, and opened the door for Duo. Duo looked surprised.

"What?" Heero asked.

"You held my door open for me," Duo told him.

"Well, are we or are we not on a date?" Heero asked.

"We are," Duo answered dubiously.

"Well, I do not know about you, but I open my date's doors," Heero smiled as he got in. Duo followed suit.

Duo was mostly silent on the short trip to Heero's apartment. This worried Heero. In the short time he had known Duo, the braided boy had hardly ever stopped speaking.

"Duo?" Heero asked.

"Yeah?" Duo replied.

"Are you okay?" Heero inquired.

"I'm fine," Duo smiled at Heero and then broke into a grin when the car stopped in front of Heero's apartment, "Hey, you live off campus!"

"Yeah. I lived in a dorm my freshman year, and I could not stand it. So, now I live here," Heero walked up the stairs to the second floor. Duo followed, admiring the view he got. Heero unlocked the door and walked in, Duo leaned on the door frame and watched as Heero placed the picture in a portfolio. Heero turned to him and smiled, "Ready?"

Duo held out his hand, "Sure, lead the way!"

Heero frowned, "I thought this was your plan?"

"Oh yeah! Well then, I'll lead the way," Duo grabbed Heero's soft hand and pulled him down the stairs.

&&&

They had been sitting in the restaurant sipping hurricanes for quite some time when Heero brought it up again, "Duo? Why do you pose nude?"

Duo paused in the act of lifting another french fry to his mouth, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Can't be all that bad, can it?" Heero asked.

"It isn't, I just do not like pity," Duo cleared his throat and leaned back a little, "I'm an orphan. A real, genuine orphan. My mom and dad died when I was a baby in a really bad car accident. I was with a sitter. Well, I did not have any other relatives either. No one to take me in. So, the state was responsible for me. I was shuffled between foster homes and group homes until I was eighteen. Luckily I had a couple of people that instilled enough morale in me that I worked very hard in school and got a scholarship and a few grants. Well, the scholarships and grants pay my tuition. My job pays the rent and pays the bills, but only just since I have to take a full load and get a 'B' average. The money from posing nude pays for some of my books that are needed all of a sudden, and for computer stuff. What is left is basically getting around money. Got to have some semblance of a life, right?" Duo picked up the abandoned french fry and popped it in his mouth.

Heero blinked, "That's the only reason? Do you mind it? Girls staring at you, guys staring at you, do you feel at all weirded out about it?" Heero asked.

"Geez! Lots of questions, Heero?" Duo said.

"I am just curious. It is not like I disapprove or anything, I just want to know what it is like for you," Heero laced his fingers together and waited for an answer.

"That is the only reason. It is easy money, and I know I am not bad to look at. I do not mind letting people see me naked. What I do mind is the girls who think I am easy to get into bed, and the guys who think the same. I also mind the people who think I am a stripper or something. I'm just another starving student," Duo smiled at Heero as their check came. Heero snatched it before Duo could.

"Heero, I asked you out," Duo reminded him softly. Heero handed over the check. He knew that if he were in the same position he would insist too. Duo pulled out a few bills and put them on the table before grabbing Heero's hand and walking out.

"Do you mind this?" Duo asked, swinging their hands.

"No, why would I?" Heero asked.

"Some guys do," Duo shrugged. Heero opened the car door for Duo once again, and Duo got in.

"Where to boss?" Heero asked.

"I was gonna take you dancing, but I think I want to go to the beach instead. You up to it?" Duo asked.

"Your date!" Heero smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

&&&

About thirty minutes later Heero pulled off the road where Duo told him to.

"This is a small trail that leads down to a private beach. I used to come here a lot when I was younger and needed an escape. Do you have a blanket in the trunk?" Duo asked him.

"No, but I have a sleeping bag," Heero opened the trunk and got it out, along with a flashlight. He also grabbed a small duffel bag before closing the trunk.

"My, prepared aren't we?" Duo teased.

"I was never a boy scout, but I hate being stuck somewhere without the things I may need," Heero shrugged. The made their way down the trail carefully, since they only had one flashlight to light their way.

"Who owns the beach?" Heero asked.

"I have no clue, but I do know that they are only here during the summer. Seeing as it is fall now, they will be gone. Damned rich people never appreciate what they have. If I had a beach house I would never live anywhere else," Duo sighed as they finally reached the beach. The clear sky allowed a full moon to illuminate the beach and the water beyond.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Heero murmured. Duo walked with him until they were sitting only about thirty feet away from where the water receded from the sand. Heero unzipped and laid out the sleeping bag, and they sat together, looking out over the ocean. Duo removed his shoes, and buried his black painted toenails in the sand. Heero did the same, which was unusual for him.

"I do not think I have asked you yet, what's your major?" Heero inquired.

"How did we skip that one?" Duo smirked, "I major in architecture"

"You want to design buildings?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, I love houses and buildings. They intrigue me. Another reason I love this beach is for the view of all those big houses on the cliffs above us," Duo gestured vaguely above them.

"Wow. My dad would have loved if I had majored in architecture. He disapproved of my choice to major in art," Heero frowned.

"Tell me?" Duo asked softly.

"He wished for his son to go into pre-med, or engineering, or some such field. Anything but drama or art. Unfortunately for him, I inherited my mom's passion for art. I do love computers, but art is something I can devote my life to," Heero shrugged and opened his small bag. Out came a sketch pad, and a case of pencils, "Will you pose for me, here? With your clothes on?"

"How do you want me?" Duo asked suggestively.

"Stop it. Just sit there like you are," Heero turned to face Duo and started to sketch. Duo hummed as Heero sketched.

"Heero?" Duo asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Heero asked as he sketched.

"What are we doing here?" Duo asked.

"What do you mean?" Heero replied.

"I mean, what are we doing? Are we dating? Do you want me? Why do I feel like I have known you for far longer than I have? I am so comfortable around you, and that never happens. I am usually very hard to get close to," Duo let his mind ask questions arbitrarily.

"Are we dating? I would like to think that this is a date, and that you would like to go out again, but we are not exclusive yet, no. I will not pressure you for anything like that. You barely know me. Do I want you? Have you seen you? As for feeling like you have known me for a long time; that sometimes happens. Sometimes we find people that we just relate better to. It is called compatible personalities. And, I am comfortable around you too," Heero glanced up from his pad and smiled. Duo smiled back and then let Heero finish whatever he was doing. It did not take long.

"You're already finished?" Duo asked.

"Yep. I just did your face and hair," Heero shrugged and handed Duo the sketch pad. And there he was, looking wistful and slightly wind blown.

"It amazes me how you manage to just draw me," Duo told Heero, "Sign it for me?"

Heero took his pencil and wrote along the bottom. Then he handed it back to Duo. Duo read the note by the moonlight.

_Thank you for a wonderful date – Heero Yuy_

"Wow, short and sweet, eh?" Duo smiled leaned back on his hands.


	3. In Terzo Luogo

**Misomeru**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. Some of you have been commenting on how formal Duo and Heero's speech is. I meant for Heero's to be more formal, but I meant Duo's to be more casual. But, the reason it may be that way is because I talk sort of formally. It is a habit. I like to articulate my words so that people do not misunderstand me. So, I will endeavor to change things from here on out. I do not own the song "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers. Warning: lemon in this chapter. Next chapter is the last one!_

_**Chapter Three – In Terzo Luogo (Thirdly)**_

They sat there for quite some time, watching the waves crest, break, and then recede over and over again. Duo sat with his shoulder against Heero's, their thighs touching, and their fingers intertwined. Silence seemed to suit them best for some time.

"Duo, I like you a lot," Heero said softly.

"I like you too Heero," Duo smiled and rested his head on Heero's shoulder, "So, what now?"

"Well, maybe we should be getting home, it is really late now, and we do have classes tomorrow," Heero said regretfully.

"Awww, do we hafta?" Duo whined, tossing his braid over his shoulder. Heero laughed and pulled on the silky plait.

"Come on Duo, I'll take you home," Heero offered the smiling boy his hand, and Duo took it. When he was standing upright, he shook the sand from his clothes and helped Heero roll up the sleeping bag.

"I guess I will have to wash this thing now," Heero sighed regretfully.

"Ah, but it is for a good cause," Duo snickered as he put his shoes back on. Heero did the same, and then they grabbed everything they had brought with them and headed back up the trail.

Once they were back in the car, Heero let Duo fiddle with the stereo and endured several cheesy dance anthems. Duo finally took pity on him and turned the offending music off, leaving them in silence.

"Heero Yuy, I can say with absolute certainty that I am now very, very glad I take off my clothes for a few extra dollars," Duo smiled at Heero. Heero chuckled.

"Why are you glad now?" he asked, wondering at the reason why.

"Because," Duo chuckled softly as he leaned over to Heero's ear, "I met you, and that is the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time"

Heero got goosebumps as Duo's words and breath caressed his sensitive ears.

"Ah, come on Duo, it can't be all that bad," Heero teased.

"No, I'm serious. In a life of working and studying and little else, you are like a breath of fresh air," Duo smiled again, a secret little smile.

They stayed quiet until they got back to campus. Duo gave Heero directions on how to get to his apartment, and Heero dutifully drove there. Duo got out of the car and came over to Heero's side of the car.

"Don't get out, it's okay. I had fun tonight! Tomorrow night we will have to go out again, okay? We can go dancing!" Duo sounded enthusiastic, and Heero only smiled indulgently. He knew he would probably do anything Duo asked him to. How fast does it take one to fall in love? Heero thought now it was entirely possible that you can fall in love fast enough to spin your head around.

"Whatever you want," Heero told him, and meant it. Duo leaned into his window and kissed Heero then, a slight peck of lips that barely registered.

"Dancing, and more of that! I'll message you!" Duo waved jauntily as he walked into his apartment building. Heero shook his head and drove away, finding that he was happier than he had been in a long time.

&&&

Heero did not have Life Studies the next day, but he did run into Duo in the student union while he was buying lunch.

"It's my lunch break too, mind if I join you?" Duo asked.

"You don't even have to ask," Heero smiled at Duo and took a seat while Duo got his food.

Duo came back with a huge plate of chili cheese fries. Heero looked at his turkey sandwich and Caesar salad and back at Duo's greasy lunch.

"What?" Duo asked as he speared a cheesy fry with his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

"Nothing," Heero laughed lowly as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Duo asked.

"What do you want to do?" Heero asked.

"Well, what I want to do and what we can do are two different things," Duo said slyly and with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Stop that!" Heero admonished lightly. Duo just laughed and reached for his hand. Heero looked down at the hands, holding each other. Duo's skin was soft, and there was a tiny scar on his thumb. Heero just smiled.

"You do know that I have been thinking of nothing but you since last night, right?" Duo asked him with a smile.

"Heh, tell me about it," Heero laughed. Why did Duo make him laugh so much? Maybe it was just that Duo made everyone feel that way. He just had this way about him, this aura… He was intoxicating.

"Assphincter says what?" Duo asked cheekily.

"What?" Heero asked without thinking.

"Exactly!" Duo laughed.

Heero frowned as if thinking about it, and then just shrugged. This made Duo laugh even more, releasing Heero's hand.

"You are something else, Heero Yuy. Say, have you got that picture of you done yet?" Duo asked.

"Uh….no, not yet," Heero admitted.

"Ah ha! You will get that done for me!" Duo commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Heero said with some faux fawning, making Duo laugh once again.

"So, pick me up at seven?" Duo inquired.

"Seven," Heero nodded.

&&&

"Heero, I do not know if I have ever had better lasagna in my life!" Duo sighed loudly and wrapped his arms around Heero as they walked down the street.

"You sure did eat a lot of it," Heero commented, loving the feeling of Duo around him.

"Yeah, I sure did. Guess you won't want to be kissing me with my stinky garlic breath, eh?" Duo teased.

"I'm sure I can stand it," Heero stopped Duo and placed his hands on either side of Duo's face. Tenderly, he kissed Duo's soft lips, wondering if there was anything sweeter than the taste of Duo Maxwell. After a few moments he released Duo, and took his hand once again.

"Well, if you can then I can!" Duo chuckled.

They found themselves in a dark and smoky club, where men and women rubbed elbows and writhed in the shadows.

"Now, this is fun!" Duo yelled over the music. He grabbed Heero's hand and led him to the dance floor.

_Breaking my back just to know your name _

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game _

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name _

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this _

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss…_

It was an anthem everyone knew, and they all danced frantically. Duo placed his hands on Heero's hips and they began to move, fast and glorious. Heero did not know how to dance too well, but he just followed Duo's lead, and he seemed to do okay.

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this _

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this _

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight _

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight…_

The song went on, and Heero felt himself let go. Duo smiled and kissed him, and Heero felt all sorts of things happening in his heart and his body. What to think? So many things. Duo Maxwell entranced him, and made him want to do things he would have never done otherwise. He was like a whirlpool…sucking everything in, but Heero had no idea where he would end up at in the end. At that moment, he did not care. He was lost and in love. Whether or not Duo felt the same way Heero did not know, but he knew he could make it work. He would have to make it work.

Hours later, they emerged from the club, slightly drunk and sweating from dancing.

"You's a sexy bitch, you know that Yuy?" Duo drawled out sultrily in a voice made coarse by alcohol.

"You's not so bad y'self," Heero slurred as he hailed a cab.

"What 'bout car?" Duo asked.

"Too drunk. Will get it t'morrow. We go back to my place," Heero insisted. A yellow cab pulled up, and they stumbled in. Heero gave the driver his address, and they pulled out, singing some drunken tune that all college kids end up singing after too many shots.

Heero gave the man a generous tip that he probably did not deserve and the pair stumbled up to Heero's door. Heero pulled out his keys and poked unsuccessfully at the lock. He frowned and tried again.

"Damn lock hates me!" Heero grumbled. Duo laughed until he was doubled over, and Heero glared at him. That only made Duo laugh more. Heero finally got the door open, and Heero let Duo in first before following himself.

"Damn place is too nice!" Duo shook his head and found a kitchen stool. He plopped down on it and was too drunk to notice it nearly topple over. Heero snickered and went to the fridge.

"Drink?" Heero asked as he walked towards the fridge, weaving on his feet. He opened the door and stared at its contents.

Duo stared at something else entirely, Heero's ass, encased in black denim.

"'Ro, you look sooooo good!" Duo mumbled as he got up from his stool. He walked over to the still-staring Heero and turned the blue-eyed boy around to look at him.

Heero did not protest as Duo kissed him, he did not mind at all. Duo kissed him deeply, exploring Heero's mouth with his tongue, and pinned Heero against the fridge. Heero felt helpless, and Heero felt like falling, and it was all he could do to stay upright. Duo did not let up though, kissing him senseless and never stopping.

When Duo finally let him up for air, Heero gasped and pushed Duo slightly away.

"I do not want you to think that this is all because you pose nude Duo," Heero warned, suddenly sounding a whole lot more sober.

"Why would I think that?" Duo asked, confused.

"When we met, you said that one of the things you did not like was for people to assume that just because you pose naked that you are easy," Heero reminded him.

"Is that what's bothering you? Heero, I have never felt that way with you! You have never treated me with anything other than respect. Do you remember that night on the beach? That whole night, you did nothing but treat me like I mattered, treat me like you cared. You could have had me that night Heero, but you said goodnight and gave me my time to think about it. And I did think about it. I want you. I care about you! From the first time I laid eyes on you, I cared. It was the strangest thing, and the most wonderful thing. And I know you care too," Duo grabbed Heero and kissed him again. This time Heero did not protest. They moved slowly to the bedroom, and neither one of them voiced a single word.

Heero broke the kiss first and slipped Duo's black shirt off his shoulders, and then lifted the red shirt underneath over his head, watching Duo's long braid fall back down and hit his back. Heero reached for the braid and captured the end. He removed the elastic tie at the end, and moved behind Duo to undo the braid, plait by plait. When it was undone Duo's hair fell to mid-thigh, shiny and soft. Heero combed his fingers through it, loving the feel of it. He reached his hands around Duo's waist and felt for the buckle of his studded leather belt. He undid the buckle with little difficulty and worked open the button and zipper of the pants. Duo wore nothing underneath, a fact that made Heero gasp and made his groin tighten. He slipped his hand inside, and felt for the soft length of Duo's cock. He found it, and he pulled it out gently, stroking it with his fingertips.

"Oh, fuck, Heero!" Duo ground his hips into Heero's, and he toed off his cowboy boots. Heero walked around the front of Duo and knelt before him, peeling off his pants, and then his socks. Duo was finally naked once more in front of him, and he took this opportunity to explore the places he had sketched with his mouth. He ran his tongue along the backs of Duo's calves, and into the hollow behind his knees. He kissed and nibbled the insides of Duo's thighs, marveling at the whipcord muscles there. Duo was panting now, and he was leaking pre-cum out the tip of his very hard cock, now rigid with purple veins.

Duo could hardly believe he could feel this good. He looked down and realized Heero was about to taste him, to suck him, to swallow him. He held on for it, and was rewarded by the feeling of Heero's hot mouth and tongue surrounding him; warm and wet.

"Oh, shit!" Duo gasped as he nearly lost his footing. Heero pushed him back a little, and Duo fell back against the bed. He sat down and Heero's mouth never left his cock, sucking and licking. He took Duo deeper and deeper with every suck, until he could not take any more.

Heero thought Duo tasted like so many things, but it would be impossible to name any one of them. He just relished the feeling of the hot flesh in his mouth, and loved the sounds Duo produced. He was doing this to Duo. Duo felt like this because of him! He reached a hand underneath his sucking mouth and found Duo's soft sack. He fondled it gently, and then pulled on it slightly. He squeezed it tenderly, and Duo bucked up into his mouth. Heero held Duo's hips down and knew Duo must be close. He pulled back a little and used a hand to pump the base of Duo's shaft.

"Heero, I'm gonna!" Duo nearly yelled it out, it burst out of him, and then his seed burst out of him and into Heero's waiting mouth. Heero swallowed every drop greedily, sucking Duo clean until he was soft again. Heero removed his clothing quickly, and he helped the very satiated Duo into his bed. He pulled the covers over them, and held Duo tight to his chest.

"I love you," Duo whispered. The fear in his voice was evident.

"I love you too," Heero confessed. Duo looked into his blue eyes with some trepidation, but the hope flared there too.

"How is it possible? Three days Heero! Three days and I feel like I've known you forever. Three days and my world is upside down! Three days and I never want to leave this bed, or you. How the hell does something like this happen?" Duo asked, wonder in his voice and in his violet eyes.

"Why the hell not? Follow your emotions, follow your instincts. I am never letting you go Duo. No way, no how. You give your notice, you do what you have to do, you are moving in with me. We will make it work. We have to make it work," Heero rubbed his erection against Duo's thigh, and Duo pressed back against him.

"Poor baby, you are all aroused! Tell me what you want," Duo purred, his voice still slightly slurred from drink.

"I want you, all of you," Heero whispered sibilantly.

"And you can have me, all of me," Duo kissed Heero again and pulled him on top, "Make love to me Heero"

Heero nipped down Duo's neck, sucking and nibbling a trail down to one nipple. He took the nipple in his mouth and sucked it in, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Duo panted and tangled his hands in Heero's hair. Heero repeated the action with the other nipple and then left Duo to open the drawer at his bedside table. He brought out a condom and a tube of lube, and he opened the cold lube. He spread some on his fingers, and kissed Duo again. H went back to the ministrations of Duo's nipples until he had Duo hard and writhing, and then he urged Duo's legs further apart. He spread lube around the ring of muscle, and then slid a finger in, to the first knuckle.

"Duo, I do not know a whole lot about this, but I do know you have to relax," Heero said softly. Duo did as he was told, and Heero was finally able to slide his whole finger in. The tunnel was warm, and slick. He moved his finger in and out, while running his finger around in order to stretch the muscles there. He had never done this before, but he had read about it. He added another finger, and continued to stretch and pump. Duo could do nothing but moan and arch in pleasure. When Heero added a third finger Duo moaned loudly. Heero moved the fingers in and out, making Duo grunt.

"For God's sake Heero! I am going to come again just from you doing that! I want you, please baby!" Duo pleaded. Heero rolled the condom on, and lubed it up. He pressed Duo's knees back and apart, and poised himself at the entrance to Duo's ass.

"I love you Duo," Heero said as he pressed into Duo. Duo moaned loudly, and then Heero found his cock being swallowed eagerly by Duo's ass. He heard no objection from Duo, so he began to move, drawing out some before moving back in. Soon he began to increase in speed, and then in force.

"Heero! God, so good! Baby!" Duo gasped the words out, and Heero used one of his hands to grasp Duo's shaft, hard once again. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, and Duo was rendered speechless except for guttural moans and panting.

"Duo! You are so good, I never knew it could be this good!" Heero wanted to tell Duo everything he was feeling but he knew that was impossible. He felt his climax approaching, and he knew Duo was close too. Duo was now close to sobbing with pleasure.

"Heero, I - ," Duo came with a sudden burst, coating Heero's hand and his own stomach with sticky white juice. Heero felt the shockwaves go straight through him, and he came them, pumping his seed into the condom. Heero pumped until he collapsed, slipping softly out of Duo with a hiss. Heero peeled off the condom and threw it into his bedside trashcan. Duo was sweaty and he had never looked better. He was also near sleep. Heero got up and found a washcloth to wet. He soaked it with warm water and returned to wipe them both off. Then he climbed back into bed, and held Duo close to him.

"I love you," Heero whispered into Duo's hair. The soft strands tickled his nose.

"Love too, sleep now," Duo mumbled. Heero did as he was told, and passed out.


	4. La Cosa Di Quarto

**Misomeru**

_a/n: I do not own Gundam Wing. This is the last chapter everyone, hope you like it. Lemon included._

_**Chapter Four - La Cosa Di Quarto (The Fourth Thing)**_

Heero woke just before dawn, sweaty and tangled in his sheets with Duo's head and hair lying on his chest. He had never felt so happy. He had never felt so fulfilled. And he just knew right then that this was how he wanted to wake up every morning.

A braided American had turned his head in only three days. Turned everything upside down. And it all felt so right, Heero had no reason to doubt or deny it. He eased himself out from under Duo and padded over to his bookbag. He quietly removed his pencils and sketchpad and sat down on a chair he had in the room for reading.

As the sun rose slowly he sketched and sketched. By the time the sun was fully awake he had two new sketches. One was a sketch of Duo sleeping, with the impression of where he had been lying clear on the paper. The other was a sketch of him sitting in this very chair, as he could see himself in the mirror on the closet door. He got up from his seat and dressed quietly. He went out the door and walked into the morning air, meaning to get some breakfast.

Duo woke and realized he was alone. There was not a peep in the house. He sat up and let the sheet pool around his waist. Heero's clothing was gone, as were his shoes.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Duo asked, and then he began to worry. Had Heero meant it all, or was it just drunken talk? He got up and padded on bare feet over to the two pieces of paper on the little table next to a small chair. He picked up the two pieces of paper and sighed. There was a sketch of him, tangled up wantonly in the sheets, and a sketch of Heero, sitting in this very chair. On the back was writing, and Duo read it with a soft smile.

_For my Duo, my love. I will never know what you see in me, but I think the best in me is only a reflection of you. – Heero_

Duo heard the door open and he crawled back onto the bed. Heero walked in quietly, and smiled when he saw Duo was awake.

"Morning. I brought breakfast," Heero said softly as he shed his clothing and climbed back into bed with Duo.

"Heero? I mean, about last night," Duo began but felt he could not continue.

"No. I meant all of it," Heero kissed the relieved looking Duo and handed him a cup of coffee and a muffin. They ate and drank in silence, reclining on the pillows.

"I bet you never eat on your bed," Duo finally said as he polished off his blueberry muffin.

"I never did a lot of things before you changed it all," Heero smiled gently.

"Who knew you would be such a sweet talker?" Duo teased gently.

Heero kissed Duo in response, giving into the urge once more. He set their cups of coffee down on the nightstand, and pulled Duo on top of him.

"I want to feel what you felt last night, I want you inside me," Heero said as he sucked Duo's bottom lip into his mouth. Duo moaned and deepened the kiss, massaging Heero's tongue with his own. He reached down and tweaked Heero's nipples with his fingers, and Heero reached for the condoms and lube on the nightstand next to the coffee. Duo took the lube from Heero and coated his fingers.

"I have done this before, but you haven't. I am going to take it very slowly, and very gently," Duo assured Heero as he spread Heero's legs. Heero willingly held his knees back as Duo stroked him softly, and moaned a little as the first fingers worked its way in, up to a knuckle. Duo worked slowly and surely, until Heero was rock hard and gasping.

"Duo please! Take me!" Heero said raspingly, and Duo rolled the condom on. He slathered it in lube and placed Heero's legs far apart, and his knees up at the right angle. He pressed in gently, and felt Heero hiss with the little burning pain.

"Oh, Heero, oh!" Duo wondered at the feeling of his lover, and he pressed in more insistently until he was fully seated, "Are you okay?"

"So good!" Heero whispered. He rolled his hips experimentally, and Duo groaned.

"Much more of that and I will come all too soon!" Duo withdrew gently and pressed back in. Heero moaned, and Duo repeated the process. Soon, he was moving in and out with a pleasurable rhythm, and Heero was practically mewling beneath him. Duo grabbed the base of Heero's cock and pumped it, making a warm tunnel.

They were silent until Heero moaned loudly and came all over Duo's hand and his own belly, and then Duo increased his thrusts until he too came, splattering his seed inside the latex condom with a throaty groan.

When Duo had disposed of the condom and the two men held onto each other for dear life, Heero suggested a shower. They washed each other from top to bottom, getting to know each other's bodies from top to bottom. And when they were done, Heero combed Duo's hair and re-braided it for him while they talked of Duo moving in.

"Well, I guess we are lucky, because this month is almost up, and I can give thirty-day notice then," Duo smiled.

"Okay," Heero agreed, "Did you see the sketches?"

"Yeah, I did. I love them," Duo hugged his new love and then got up off the bed, "We need to wash these sheets"

"I could not agree more. Maybe we need more sheets," Heero contemplated the bed and shrugged as they stripped the sheets.

&&&

Their lives became more and more intertwined as time went by. By the time Heero graduated from college they wore rings on their left hands and finished each other's sentences. And when the years went on and they adopted two kids, no one that knew them even questioned the decision.

Heero sat on the beach one day and marveled at everything life had given him. A whirlwind had picked him up one day and swept him off to a land he never dreamed of. He never knew where the whirlwind would leave him, but now he knew that whirlwind never would.

He had thought that his life would always be the same, that nothing would ever change, but Duo had changed it all with just being himself.

He had never tired of looking at Duo, the wild and free spirit he had fallen in love with over three short days.

There is a term in Japanese – misomeru. It means that you know when you see a person that they were just the person you were looking for. Heero knew now that both of them had thought that at once. They were exactly what each other was looking for, what each other needed, and what each other wanted. And Heero knew, he would never look for anything else.

_**The End**_


End file.
